Dispensing systems for flowable cleaning products such as soaps and the like are commonly used in institutional and industrial locations to dispense single-use portions of the cleaning product to a user. Such dispensing systems may include a dispenser which may be mounted to a wall or other surface. A bag or other suitable reservoir containing the cleaning product is typically enclosed within the dispenser, out of view of the user. A pump is typically inserted into the bag or reservoir. The reservoir and pump are then enclosed within a dispenser so that the pump may be activated from exteriorly of the dispenser. Upon application of pressure to a dispensing arm or other similar member, the pump is actuated to dispense a singleuse portion of the material from the dispensing system.
An example of such a dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,577 to Ophardt. The dispensing system disclosed therein includes a disposable plastic element which includes a disposable liquid reservoir and a disposable pump assembly. The disposable liquid reservoir and disposable pump assembly are each formed entirely out of recyclable plastic. The dispensing system also includes a permanent non-disposable housing for the reservoir and pump assembly including a permanent actuating system to operate the pump assembly. As shown therein, the disposable liquid reservoir is hidden within the permanent non-disposable housing.
While a variety of dispensing systems are currently available, there remains a need for a more convenient and economical dispensing system which simplifies and reduces the maintenance required. The system can clearly display the level of product remaining within the dispensing system. Additionally, selected embodiments of the present invention reduce the cleaning efforts required by support personnel by reducing the dispenser area that needs to be cleaned during replacement of the cleaning product. Because, in selected embodiments, the container is replaced rather than refilled as conventional dispensers are, the only item which is reused is the bracket. Thus, the bracket alone needs to be cleaned. Additionally, it is desirable that the components of a dispensing system may be both inexpensive and easily utilized with other dispensing systems. Such a dispensing system may also be compactly shipped and stored.